Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/XII
Lekcja polskiego. Nauczyciela jeszcze nie ma. Klasa, przed każdą lekcją zmieniająca się w ul brzęczący, teraz jest spokojna, pełna powagi i skupienia. Wchodzi młody, wytwornie ubrany nauczyciel i lekko głową skłoniwszy się, mówi: - Dzień dobry panom! On jeden uczniów klasy trzeciej nazywa "panami". - Dzień dobry panu psorowi! - wykrzykują chłopcy zgodnym, rześkim chórem. Któż by się domyślił, że ten szczupły młodzieniec, ze świeża przyjaźnie uśmiechniętą twarzą, z włosami fryzowanymi, wesoły, delikatny, uprzejmy, jest następcą - Skowrońskiego... Nigdy jeszcze chyba młodość i starość, wiosna i zima, jutrzenka i wieczór późny tak jaskrawo nie odcinały się od siebie. Młody, piękny nauczyciel swą nadzwyczajną uprzejmością i swym wykwintem niesfornych chłopców oczarował i - ujarzmił. To, czego nie mogli dokonać: Luceński drwinami i grzmoceniem trzciną w stolik, Effenberger krzykiem i wymyślaniem, Izdebski darciem za włosy i bębnieniem po plecach, Salamonowicz chytrością i podszczuwaniem u inspektora, sam inspektor wreszcie basem urzędowym i dyscyplinarną srogością - bez żadnego pozornego wysiłku osiągnął od razu młody przybysz, profesor Chabrowski. Jego wpływ na uczniów jest tego rodzaju, że wstydziliby się okazywać mu nieposłuszeństwo, zuchwałość, gburowatość. Nawet Kozłowski przy nowym profesorze zapomniał o psich figlach; nawet wrodzona żywość Sprężyckiego ustąpiła miejsca poważnej zadumie; nawet Bonuś Smoliński nauczył się lekkich, zgrabnych ruchów; nawet Kucharzewski wy subtelniał i zdrobniał, a Kataryniarz Olszewski zrozumiał po raz pierwszy w życiu, że prócz piłek i gołębi są na tej ziemi inne jeszcze uwagi godne rzeczy. Jest to już fatalnością pedagogów, że każdy z nich posiada w obejściu się coś niezwykłego, ekscentrycznego, co go od ludzi normalnych odróżnia. Tę oryginalność uczniowie umieją zawsze z błyskawiczną szybkością dostrzec i zapamiętać. Z niej też czynią broń przeciw nauczycielom nie lubianym. I profesor Chabrowski zdaje się nie być wolnym od tej specjalnej ekscentryczności. Ma on przyzwyczajenie oglądać się często na drzwi i ściany - zwłaszcza gdy chce opowiedzieć coś ciekawszego lub wygłosić jakieś nowe, piękne wiersze... Młody nauczyciel zerwał ze starzyzną swego poprzednika. Rzadko i tylko mimochodem wspomina o Krasickim i Karpińskim, Naruszewicz jakby wcale dla niego nie istniał; Trembeckiego chwali, lecz tylko wyjątki z niego przytacza. Za to o romantycznych poetach mówi wiele - o wiele więcej, niż jest zobowiązany. Ich też cytując, najczęściej na drzwi spoziera. Gdy przytrafi się kiedykolwiek "zastępstwo" chorobą lub wyjazdem innego nauczyciela spowodowane, najczęściej je przyjmuje na siebie Chabrowski. Te nadprogramowe godziny bywają poświęcane wyłącznie czytaniu. Młody profesor czyta lub innym czytać każe z przyniesionej książki; czasem wiersze wygłasza z pamięci - niekiedy także wydobywa z kieszeni piękny, welinowy kajecik własną ręką zapisany i z jego treścią uczniów zaznajamia. Przy odczytywaniu takich kajecików głos młodego profesora drży lekko, po twarzy przebiega rumieniec. Profesor, odczytawszy jedną stronicę, zatrzymuje się, jakby badał wrażenie uczynione na słuchaczach. Gdy który z uczniów wyrwie się z pochwałą, gdy przy epizodach wesołych roześmieje się, a przy smutnych westchnie, czytający okazuje widoczne zadowolenie. Zdarza mu się też wówczas niekiedy przerwać czytanie i rzec, nie patrząc na nikogo: - Słowacki wyraziłby to nieskończenie lepiej. Ale trudno równać się ze Słowackim... Z tych napomknień domyślniejsi odgadują właściwego twórcę welinowych poematów. Uwielbienie ich bardziej jeszcze wzrasta. Wiersze wydają się im prześliczne. Tego dnia profesor Chabrowski wchodzi z miną tajemniczą, na katedrze nie zasiada, dziennika klasowego nie otwiera. Dość długo przechadza się w milczeniu przed ławkami, wreszcie wydobywa z kieszeni książkę niewielką i mówi uprzejmym, przyciszonym głosem: - Dziś lekcji właściwej nie będzie. Przyniosłem panom arcydzieło Mickiewicza: Pana Tadeusza. Proszę kolejno czytać je na głos. Inni niech uważają. Byłbym bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby każdy z panów umiał później opowiedzieć mi treść i wskazać piękności usłyszanego rozdziału. Po tych słowach wręcza książkę siedzącemu z brzegu Sprężyckiemu. Dumny z wyróżnienia chłopiec zabiera się od razu do czytania - ale go profesor gestem wstrzymuje. - Podczas gdy panowie będziecie czytali - mówi - ja na minut kilkanaście wyjdę. Chcę przyjąć udział w małej uroczystości, która się przygotowywa na poczcie. Miasto nasze spotyka dziś szczęście: za chwilę zatrzyma się w nim na krótko, w przejeździe na Litwę, wielki poeta polski. Pragnę zobaczyć go, pokłonić mu się - wraz z innymi ofiarować mu kwiaty. Sprężycki na wspomnienie "poety", "wielkiego poety" - drgnął. Wiadomość, że przez miasteczko przejeżdżać ma prawdziwy poeta, wydała mu się nadzwyczajną, niby wieść o zstąpieniu na ziemię Jowisza, Saturna lub innego z bogów mitologicznych... Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zapytania: - Który to poeta, panie profesorze? Pytanie jemu samemu wydawało się dziwne. Wyobrażał sobie, nie wiadomo dlaczego, że wszyscy poeci należą do przeszłości, że o każdym, w książkach wymienianym, mówić trzeba w czasie przeszłym: Żył... umarł... napisał to i to... Nigdy zaś: Żyje... mieszka tu i tu... pisze lub pisać zamierza to i owo... Profesor rzucił nazwisko: - Syrokomla ... Spostrzegł, że samo nazwisko wrażenia na uczniach nie czyni, dodał więc jeszcze: - Autor Margiera, Dęboroga i prześlicznych Gawęd. W zeszłym miesiącu czytałem panom wyjątki Dęboroga. Czy pamiętacie? - Pamiętamy... pamiętamy!... - ozwały się tu i ówdzie cieńsze i grubsze głosy. Najgłośniej przytwierdzał Sprężycki, przed którego oczyma przesunęły się w tej chwili barwne obrazy z Szkolnych czasów Dęboroga. Profesor tymczasem, nakładając palto, mówi jeszcze: - Proszę panów, abyście sprawiali się cicho i przyzwoicie. Nie chciałbym, żeby się inni o mej nieobecności dowiedzieli. Czy mogę liczyć na panów? Możecie mi dać słowo? - Słowo honoru!... Słowo uczciwości!... Słowo szlacheckie!... - brzmią na wszystkie strony uroczyste, pełne głębokiego przejęcia się zapewnienia. Profesor Chabrowski wychodzi na palcach, drzwi za sobą ostrożnie zamykając... Sprężycki zabiera się natychmiast do czytania. Inni słuchają w skupieniu ducha. Cisza taka, jakiej nie bywa nawet podczas urzędowych przemówień inspektora. Sprężycki czyta opis grzybobrania. Czyta głosem niezbyt silnym, ale z doskonałym zrozumieniem rzeczy. Żaden obraz ani żadna myśl poety nie giną w jego wyrazistej dykcji. Świetnego opisu ze szczególnym zajęciem słuchają chłopcy ze wsi. Nikt lepiej od nich nie zna tych przeróżnego kształtu i przeróżnej nazwy grzybów, o których mówi poeta. Czasem który z nich poruszy się niecierpliwie, zaniepokojony jakimś wierszem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Ależ nie tak, nie tak!... U nas, na Mazowszu, ten gatunek nazywa się inaczej". Uwagę swą jednak zatrzymuje w myśli i słucha dalej, milczenia ogólnego nie przerywając. Sprężycki zmęczył się - oddaje książkę Kucharzewskiemu. Olbrzym przewrócił kilkanaście kartek - czyta opis bitwy w zaścianku dobrzyńskim. W jego czytaniu obraz utarczki szlachty z jegrami wychodzi nadzwyczaj plastycznie. Wśród słuchaczów zajęcie, wywołane poematem, bardziej jeszcze wzrasta. Nawet najtępsi, na wszystko obojętni "piłkarze" i "przeżuwacze" z ostatnich ławek nadstawiają uszu, żeby coś pochwycić i zrozumieć. Gdy im się to nie udaje, zwieszają głowy i drzemią. Upłynęło w ten sposób mniej więcej pół godziny. Sprężycki, któremu myśl o przejeżdżającym poecie spokoju nie daje, kręci się, oknem wygląda, namyśla się widocznie, co uczynić. Wreszcie wstaje, bierze czapkę i szepnąwszy coś swemu sąsiadowi po cichu z klasy wychodzi. Znalazłszy się w korytarzu ciska badawcze spojrzenie w prawo i lewo. Nie dostrzegł nikogo - chyłkiem wymyka się na ulicę. Zamiar jego jest już wyraźnie określony: postanowił za wszelką cenę - zobaczyć Syrokomlę. Na pocztę nie idzie, do czego ma kilka ważnych powodów. Najpierw, boi się zostać dostrzeżonym przez Chabrowskiego. Po wtóre, jest pewny, że go tam w licznym zgromadzeniu miasteczkowych dygnitarzy przed oblicze poety nie dopuszczą. Wreszcie obliczył, że uroczystość jest bliska końca, mógłby więc łatwo spóźnić się na nią. Ostatecznie, przebywszy most benedyktyński i znalazłszy się na tak zwanym "trakcie petersburskim", nie skręca w lewo, w stronę poczty, lecz w prawo, gdzie ów trakt biegnie do Różana, Ostrołęki, Łomży itd. Wie, że dążący na Litwę poeta tędy koniecznie musi przejeżdżać. Gdy Sprężycki wynajdzie dla siebie spokojny punkt obserwacyjny, będzie mógł przypatrzeć mu się do woli. Minął Karczmę Zieloną, już na krańcach miasta stojącą, skręcił w stronę cmentarza świętokrzyskiego, mimo którego biegła szosa. Dzień był jesienny, szary, posępny. Zaczął mżyć drobny deszczyk. Droga opustoszała; długie wstęgi lasów, zamykające horyzont, obciągały się mgłą niebieską. Sprężycki stanął pod drzewem przydrożnym; oczy wytężył w stronę miasta. Z bijącym sercem, z głową pełną myśli - czeka. Mijają sekundy, minuty, kwadranse; deszcz mży coraz gęściejszy; lasów za mgłą nie widać, szosa, jak okiem sięgnąć, puściuteńka... Chłopczynę, skulonego pod drzewem i jakby zgubionego wśród wielkich, płaskich bezludnych przestrzeni, ogarnia z wolna smutek. Zaczyna też mu i chłód dokuczać. Wybiegł ze szkoły w samym mundurku, a tu wiatr pociąga zimny, deszcz zacina jakby lodowymi igiełkami... Aby dodać sobie energii, podniecić się zapałem, powtarza półgłosem wiersze - wiersze Syrokomli. ::Gdzie wy, jasne dni moje, moje szkolne czasy, ::Kiedy serce dziecinne z wiarą i otuchą ::Do grona towarzyszów i do murów klasy ::Przylgło, przyrosło na głucho? ::Gdzie wy, drobne a wzniosłe mojej pychy cele, ::By zrównać i prześcignąć najpierwszych w nauce? ::Gdzie owo wśród igraszek serdeczne wesele, ::Kiedy piłkę wysoko, wysoko podrzucę? ::Kiedy w gronie swawolnym po równinach lecę, ::By schwytać wyrzuconą albo odbić w górze? ::Gdzie pobożność i wiara w Najwyższej Opiece, ::Gdy się modlę w kaplicy albo do mszy służę? Z serca chłopczyny smutek nie ustąpił - owszem, wzrastać się zdaje. - "Czy dzisiaj świat postarzał? czy w oczach ściemniało?"... - powtarza za poetą z tak głębokim przejęciem się, jakby mu tę skargę własne życie i własne doświadczenia podyktowały. A na drodze wciąż pusto. Żaden turkot ód strony miasta nie nadlatuje. I znów sięga do pamięci - prawie na głos mówi: ::Bodaj to szkolna wiara i nadzieja szkolna, ::Kiedy wierzyłem w przyszłość płomienista duszą, ::Że choć nauka trudna, choć praca mozolna, ::Lecz cele nasze wielkie i spełnić się muszą!... Wyczerpał cały zasób zapamiętanych wierszy. Teraz myśli o ich autorze. "Poeta... Ileż mieści się w tym słowie! Tysiące, dziesiątki, setki tysięcy zwykłych ludzi, takich jak ja, moi koledzy i moi nauczyciele - z wyjątkiem może Chabrowskiego - zdobywają się na wydanie jednego zaledwie poety! Toteż on do zwykłych ludzi nie może być podobnym." Wyraziwszy to głębokie przekonanie, Sprężycki zamyśla się i usiłuje wyobrazić sobie, jak też wygląda ta nadzwyczajna istota? Z portretów zna jedynie: Mickiewicza z rozwichrzonym lasem włosów na głowie; Goethego, który mu się wydaje zawsze z brązu odlany, z marmuru wykuty; Szekspira, o którym myśli, że był sam i Hamletem, i królem Lirem, i Ryszardem Trzecim. Odzywa się wreszcie głos trąbki - głos jękliwy, żałosny, do ogólnej melancholii jesiennego przedwieczerza dostrojony. Z mgły wynurza się bryczka pocztowa - zwyczajna, zielono malowana ekstrapoczta, pędząca szybkim kłusem po twardo ubitej szosie. Droga w tym miejscu jest falista. O kilkadziesiąt kroków od Sprężyckiego konie zwalniają biegu, wjeżdżając pod górę. Już on jest w stanie rozeznać postać siedzącą na bryczce. Ta postać zbliża się doń coraz szybciej, staje się coraz wyraźniejszą. Sprężycki widzi mężczyznę średnich lat, z twarzą wygoloną, z długimi, ciemnymi, wymykającymi się spod czapki i na ramiona spadającymi włosami. Jadący ma na sobie płaszcz ciemnozielony z peleryną, którą wiatr jesienny rozwiewa. Czapkę wcisnął głęboko na oczy; w ustach trzyma cygaro zagasłe, o którym zda się, że zapomniał. Siedzi bardzo pochylony, jakby go całego wielki ciężar przygniatał. Twarz jego wyraża smutek i znękanie; oczy w dół spuszczone, na nic i na nikogo nie patrzą. Na siedzeniu obok podróżnego leży kilka większych i mniejszych bukietów, które podskakują, ile razy bryczka o wystający kamień uderzy. "Więc to poeta?" - myśli chłopiec z uczuciem zawodu, a zarazem rozrzewnienia. Wyobrażał go sobie inaczej: podobnego do Margiera i Dęboroga, z dużym, płowym wąsem, z nosem orlim, z oczyma ciskającymi pioruny. To uczucie trwa tylko chwilę. Mary pierzchnęły - Syrokomla rzeczywisty podoba mu się i zachwyca go równie silnie, jak one. Jakże by pragnął uścisnąć, ucałować tę rękę, co tyle cudnych pieśni skreśliła! Gdy zrównała się z nim bryczka, wychodzi spod drzewa, zdejmuje czapkę i wyprostowany, jak przed inspektorem, w swym niebieskim, przez deszcz zmoczonym mundurku stoi, wpatrując się w poetę wzrokiem pełnym ukochania i zapału. Dojrzał go Syrokomla. Szybkim ruchem odrzuca cygaro, prostuje się, głowę odkrywa - z wbitym w chłopczynę bystrym, do głębi przenikającym wzrokiem uśmiecha się... Ach! do śmierci nie zapomni Sprężycki tego spojrzenia i tego uśmiechu. Spojrzenie jest rześkie i jakby gorące; uśmiech - pełen dobroci, a zarazem niewypowiedzianego, bezdennego smutku. Bryczka przeleciała, szybko tocząc się po pochyłości wzgórza - poeta zniknął w dali we mgle jak senne widzenie. Sprężycki stoi w miejscu, wpatrzony w mgłę, która mu ukochaną postać zakryła. Pomimo deszczu stoi bez czapki. Nie czuje zimnego wiatru, który coraz silniej od pól zawiewa. Od wewnętrznego wzruszenia jest mu prawie gorąco. Jednak oczy ma pełne łez. Może mu instynkt duszy coś podszepnął... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka